


of home and hearth

by scarlet_mangata



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos- Fandom
Genre: But the implications here are very open ended, Gen, I'm. not going to tag every relationship most likely because some of it is very background/fleeting, M/M, Multi, bc u get ur joy where u can, heads up for egoshipping in later chapters, just five guys, theyre all disasters and theyre all doing their best and i love them, trying to survive the manifestation of fear, yes we r back to chatfics in 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_mangata/pseuds/scarlet_mangata
Summary: A JSE Egos chatfic! Five guys doing their best with the demon haunting them and their comatose creator, exploring the lighter parts of their relationships and then the heavier parts of their ties to each other.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. as long as we're together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Welcome to the first of many chapters of a fun little fic!

**04.37**

**jbm:** Welcome to the inaugural meeting of the group chat for dumbasses who keep getting their asses haunted by what is likely the very epitome of fear. or something like that. 

**jbm:** Aka the easiest way to take roll call for us

**magnificent:** Don’t give him that credit. Just.. a demon. 

**brody:** r u kidding me???

**brody:** he nearly fucking took u down

**brody:** with jackie and i backing you up!! 

**brody:** and u want to diminish his power? 

**magnificent:** There’s no point giving him more power. 

**brody:** he’s not exactly lacking in it. you’re dead on your fucking feet

**jbm:** Both of you, quit it

**jbm:** Just. Lets focus on making sure nobody’s abt to collapse

**jbm:** Wait

**jbm:** Where r Hen and Jamie?

**jbm:** Wasn’t he w/u, Chase?

**magnificent:** Last I saw of him, he was trying to keep Anti away from Henrik.

**brody:** ye and i have no fucking clue he ran off the minute our electricity went out

**brody:** oh

**jbm:** fuck

**Incoming call notification from Unnamed GC**

**Missed call from Unnamed GC**

**brody:** fuck

**brody:** ill checck the other rooms 

**jbm:** Marv can u do some of your.. funky magic shit? Check up on em?

**jackson:** Even if he was capable, he’s exhausted enough that it’s best not to. 

**jackson:** Chase, we are in the next room over. Please bring Henrik’s medkit. 

**schneeplestein:** Quickly, preferably. The idiot got himself stabbed. 

**jbm:** Wait WHAT 

**jbm:** Holy shit im coming one second

**jackson:** Nothing to fret about! Henrik’s quite handy at adapting, and H- it didn’t get much farther than a wound before Marvin dragged it back. 

**schneeplestein:** He is stable, but it would still be preferable to get the wound stitched and cleaned sooner rather than later. 

**jbm:** or we can go to the hospital like normal human beings

**magnificent:** Are any of us actually normal? 

**schneeplestein:** And how would you explain the cause of this wound? There would be an investigation. 

**brody:** that implies any of us has the money to actually pay for healthcare in this system

**magnificent:** …

**schneeplestein:** … 

**brody:** nvm

**jbm:** Legally, for the love of god, please don’t say anything else. Fine, holy shit

**jackson:** Henrik is a perfectly capable fellow :D I trust him wholeheartedly!

**jbm** : I do too it’s just better to be safe than sorry??

**brody:** here u go henrik pls dont text and… stitch? heal? idk 

**brody:** right forget i said anything

**jackson:** What’s the worst of the damage? Was anything broken?

**jbm:** You got stabbed?? 

**jackson:** Yes, but I’ll heal. Did it break any of the furniture or lights?

**magnificent:** You- never mind. The lights have to be replaced, and one of the doors. 

**brody:** thats actually not that bad

**brody:** glitchy mcgee didnt expect all of us i bet

**jackson:** Hm. 

**brody:** pls dont hm right now lets just pretend that this was a battle we won

**brody:** im going to make some tea. cocoa. whatever. give me your orders, we’re having a hot drink and then crashing in the room that was the least upturned

**jackson:** Cinnamon tea, if you don’t mind! Earl Grey for Henrik! 

**brody:** cool. jackie? marv?

**magnificent:** The white chocolate cocoa that we have. Chai spice, too. 

**brody:** fancypants, shldve figured

**jbm:** Nothing for me 

**brody:** another order of cocoa it is

**jbm:** Chase

**brody:** jackie

**brody:** whoops can’t talk gotta brew

**jbm:** Asshole. Marv, come help me with the blankets?

**magnificent:** Way ahead of you. Full offense, you can’t fold for shit. 

  


**05.36**

**brody:** jackie

**brody:** move ur fuckin cup im abt to accidentally spill it

**brody:** jackie?

**magnificent:** He’s asleep. Wake him up and I’ll dump the remnants on you. 

**brody:** oshit he finally fell asleep? 

**brody:** overprotective much? 

**jackson:** They look very comfortable :-) I would not blame him for not wishing to move from that position. 

**brody:** wait what

**brody:** oh my god. marvin. that’s. 

**magnificent:** Not a fucking word. 

**brody:** how about three then

**brody:** what the fuck

**schneeplestein:** Isn’t it time for all of you to go to bed?

**brody:** eh eventually we’ll crash 

**brody:** rn im too focused on the ~*cuddling*~

**brody:** fuck 

**brody:** im lonely

**brody:** henrik cmere

**schneeplestein:** This is not coffee, but it is just as hot and it will scald you. 

**magnificent:** Are you capable of typing messages longer than three words? 

**brody:** :( to me, your oldest friend, your bestest friend

**brody:** rude, clearly i am

**schneeplestein:** Disturb Jameson’s wound, as well, and I will ensure that you have a matching set. 

**brody:** holy shit

**brody:** okay???

**brody:** ….if i promise to be careful

**jackson:** I see no reason why not! There’s an extra blanket here :-)

**brody:** cool thx one sec

**brody:** suck it hen

**schneeplestein:** Arschloch.

**brody:** somebodys bitter that they didnt get their coffee

**jackson:** Henrik understands that caffeine, after such a stressful time, is a poor idea!

**jackson:** Correct? :-0

**schneeplestein:** Next time see if you get your tea. 

**jackson:** Noted! :-)

**brody:** so thats terrifying! 

**brody:** hen what did you do!

**brody:** dont answer that actually im not gettinf in the middle of this

**brody:** i am going right the fuck to sleep with a very non-threatening cuddlebuddy

**brody:** gnight

**jackson:** Sleep well, Chase! 

**schneeplestein:** Good night.

**jackson:** Peaceful, is it not, Henrik? 

**jackson:** The ideal time to rest. Perhaps you ought to as well. 

**schneeplestein:** Perhaps when I finish the tea. 

**jackson:** Wonderful :-)

**jackson:** Rest well. We are all an arm’s length away. 

**schneeplestein:** Good night, Jameson. 


	2. happy birthday, mother hen :P

**14.23** ****

**jbm has changed his name to jackie.**

**jackie has changed schneeplestein’s name to mother hen.**

**jackie has changed magnificent’s name to marv.**

**jackie has changed jackson’s name to jay.**

**jackie has changed brody’s name to chaser <3.**

**jackie has changed Unnamed GC to five guys no feet apart because they’re quarantined together.**

**jackie:** Oh Hennnnnnnrik

**jackie:** Henny check the chat i KNOW you’re not on shift rn

**jackie:** What a shame, he’s not gonna be getting his favorite slice of cake from the tea shop :( 

**jackie:** Okay no he’s actually not on we have an undefined period of time to set up

**jackie:** Chase you’re on coffee and sweets duty

**jackie:** Marv, you’re coming with me so we can pick up those deliveries

**jackie:** Jay do you mind being on “distract Henrik” duty

**jay:** With pleasure :-)

**chaser <3: ** that. reads wrong. 

**jackie:** Chase PLEASE

**jay:** I beg your pardon…?

**chaser <3: ** nvm please ignore me

**marv:** Dumbass. Jackie, I’m waiting outside. 

**jackie:** Look up :D

**marv: ...** That’s new. 

**jackie:** Took a while to perfect the jump but it’s worth it

**jackie:** I am becoming one with spiderman

**marv:** Sure you are. Our very own knock-off spiderman. 

**chaser <3: ** spiderman...two! 

**jackie has changed his name to spiderman v.2.0**

**spiderman v.2.0:** :P 

**spiderman v.2.0:** We’ll check in when we’re done! 

**jay:** Be safe! :-)

\--

**Private DM opened between jackson and schneeplestein.**

**\--**

**jackson:** Good morning, Henrik! I do hope that your shift is going alright :-)

**schneeplestein:** Good morning, Jameson. I hope I did not wake you all as I left. 

**schneeplestein:** The clinic is uneventful, thankfully. 

**jackson:** No worries! None of us were woken before our time. 

**jackson:** An uneventful clinic is preferable to a busy one, I believe, no?

**schneeplestein:** Rather, yes. 

**jackson:** When are you scheduled off? I know we’re all eager to throw something together for you today. 

**schneeplestein:** Despite insistances that it is fine… 

**schneeplestein:** I am off within four hours. 

**jackson:** Spectacular :-)

**jackson:** We look forward to being able to pick you up, Henrik. 

**schneeplestein:** Hm. 

**schneeplestein:** I look forward to seeing you all as well. 

**schneeplestein:** Don’t let them give you extra gray hairs, Eichelhäher.

**jackson:** Of course. 

\--

**five guys chilling no feet apart because they’re quarantined together**

\--

**jay:** He will be done by seven. Take your time, but keep that in mind. 

**spiderman v.2.0:** Thanks Jay!! We’re,,,uh,,, picking stuff out

**chaser <3: ** i thot we already ordered stuff

**marv:** We did. 

**chaser <3: ** right

**spiderman v.2.0:** How’s the cake going?

**chaser <3: ** jus tfinished making the batter, letting it bake

**jay:** It smells very good :-)

**jay:** The batter is rather good, too.

**chaser <3: ** hes a thief >:(

**jay:** <3

**spiderman v.2.0:** Jayyyyy what kinda cake is he making

**spiderman v.2.0:** Is he making the chocolate one

**jay:** He is, indeed! 

**spiderman v.2.0:** Sweet!

**spiderman v.2.0:** We’ll be home soon 

**chaser <3: ** knowing marv? ull be lucky to get home half anhour b4 we go to pick hen up

**spiderman v.2.0:** He throws you a couple middle fingers :P

**chaser <3: ** awwww tell him i love him too

**chaser <3: ** go focus on shopping

**spiderman v.2.0:** Fine, fine- see you guys soon :P

**17.38**

\--

**private DM between jackson and schneeplestein has been opened.**

**\--**

**schneeplestein:** I will be home in about… twenty minutes. I was excused early.

**jackson:** Oh! Henrik, we could have picked you up…?

**schneeplestein:** It is alright. You all need the extra time. 

**jackson:** Oh dear. That is true. 

**jackson:** We’ll be seeing you rather soon, then :-)

\--

**five guys chilling no feet apart because they’re quarantined together**

\--

**jay:** Henrik is on his way home. He will be here in just under half an hour. 

**spiderman v.2.0:** WHAT

**spiderman v.2.0:** Wasn’t he supposed to not be here for another two hours

**jay:** Indeed. He was let off early. 

**spiderman v.2.0:** Fuck

**chaser <3: ** fuk

**chaser <3: ** ill get te coffee started yall get the place prettied up

**marv:** Way ahead of you. Jay, come help me out. 

**spiderman v.2.0:** Don’t we want to wrap the presents?? We literally just got home with them??

**marv:** Do that while you’re watching for Henrik. 

**chaser <3: ** gogogo 

**spiderman v.2.0:** That was not the best duty delegation holy shit

**18.09**

**\--**

**spiderman v.2.0:** GUYS HES AT THE DOOR

**marv:** More heads up would’ve been appreciated! 

**chaser <3: ** watCH OR THE FUCKN COFFEE DESMARAIS

**marv:** You fucking watch it-

**jay:** Hush! Greet him! Jackie, the door!

**spiderman v.2.0:** I got it-

\--

**20.47**

**\--**

**jay:** I hope the surprise wasn’t too much, Henrik. We attempted to tone it down as much as possible. 

**mother hen:** No, no. It was… perfect.

**chaser <3: ** good

**chaser <3: ** m glad 

**spiderman v.2.0:** Happy bday, Schneeps <3

**marv:** May you have many more.

**mother hen:** Thank you. All of you. 

**chaser <3: ** lyyyyyyyyy

**mother hen:** ...Love you too, mein herz.

**chaser <3: ** up for birthday cuddle pile? 

**mother hen:** I would not be opposed. 

\--

**23.17**

\--

**?̧?̸?͠ has opened a͠ p͟ri͘v͟ate ͏sh͢o̕w̨ with schneeplestein.**

**?̧?̸?͠:** Good evening, pet. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** What a special day, hm?

**?̧?̸?͠:** I know you’re watching, Henrik. Best not forget your manners and ignore your conversation partner.

**schneeplestein:** What do you want, Anti?

**?̧?̸?͠:** I would’ve been remiss not to pay my… respects, as it were, hm? 

**?̧?̸?͠:** Another year spent evading the knife waiting for you. 

**schneeplestein:** Do you have anything more intelligent to say besides your usual round of inane tantrums?

**?̧?̸?͠:** My, my. For all that you’ve learnt, you’ve certainly not picked up on how to read the room. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** There are no ill-feelings here, klein Maus.

**?̧?̸?͠:** Only curiosity. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** For all that you run, it always seems that you’re a step too slow. That someone else must drag you along. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** What happens when your little network is picked off? 

**?̧?̸?͠:** How do you think your beloved kitty-cat would look while hunting you down?

**?̧?̸?͠:** Hard to tell as it is that he truly holds a spark of warmth for you; would you be able to tell that something was wrong until it was too late?

**schneeplestein:** You can hide behind your glitches, and your knife, but it cannot hide the fact that you can bleed the most out of any of us. 

**schneeplestein:** Lay a single string on them, and I will show you what I learned in those nine months. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** Clearly not enough, pet, if you’re making these threats.

**?̧?̸?͠:** You speak boldly of the very months that reduce you to a paranoid shell with the right memories. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** Perhaps, in the purported safety that they have provided, you have forgotten that you’re never truly out from under my eye. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** None of you. Not while you sleep, not while you run. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** And if I’ve found you once… I can do it again. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** And again. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** The wolf needs only to be lucky once, klein Maus. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** Don’t you think? 

**?̧?̸?͠:** Sleep tight, mein arzt. 

**?̧?̸?͠:** Pray that the wolf doesn’t bite tonight :)

**?̧?̸?͠ cannot be found. Please ensure that the proper username was entered.**

**\--**

**02.37**

**\--**

**five guys chilling no feet apart because they’re quarantined together**

**\--**

**mother hen:** ...Are any of you still awake?

**mother hen:** I should hope not.

**marv:** Should be asking you why you’re awake. 

**mother hen:** Ah. 

**mother hen:** ...No reason. Merely thinking. Why are you not asleep yet?

**marv:** Hen, you are a fantastic liar, but that does not stop me from being able to tell. 

**mother hen:** You are avoiding the question. 

**marv:** Makes two of us, doesn’t it?

**marv:** ...Seriously, Hen. Is everything okay?

**mother hen:** …

**mother hen:** Anti talked to me. 

**marv:** Wait, what? 

**marv:** You were right here with us- we would’ve seen, or felt him. 

**marv:** Here- I can check to make sure he didn’t leave something behind from yesterday-

**mother hen:** No, no. He.. messaged me. 

**mother hen:** He felt the need to offer some… reminders. 

**marv:** I’ll fucking kill him. 

**marv:** Shove his own electricity back down his throat and short-circuit him. 

**marv:** You know nothing he says is true, right? He specializes in telling just enough truth to hide the lies underneath. 

**mother hen:** ...I don’t think he was lying, Marvin. 

**mother hen:** He believes what he is saying. And he’s-

**mother hen:** He is not wrong. How long have we been running? What is the cost if we slip just once? What have we lost as it is?

**marv:** We pulled you back. We pulled Jay back. If, for some godsforsaken reason, we end up losing anybody again to that fucker- I would rip hell apart to get any of you back, so would any one of us. 

**marv:** He takes on one of us, he takes on all of us. He’s not prepared for that. 

**marv:** ..You’re shaking. 

**marv:** Hen… 

**marv:** C’mere. I’ve got you.

**mother hen:** Es ist dumm. Es sollte nicht so leicht in meinen Kopf kommen.

**marv:** He’s a demon of fear. He knows how to play on your anxieties. 

**mother hen:** Trotzdem.

**marv:** Don’t “nevertheless” me. It’s not a sign of weakness. Just a sign we need to hold each other up.

**marv:** Okay? We’re safe with each other.

**marv:** What… happened to you, to Jay- we won’t let a repeat performance happen. 

**marv:** Get some sleep, okay? We’ll be here. 

**mother hen:** That does not exclude you. 

**marv:** I’ll go if you go. 

**mother hen:** Hm. Alright. 

**mother hen:** Gute nacht, mein Schatz.

**marv:** Bonne nuit, mon amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!   
> Seems that the wolf's always watching, hm? We'll have to see how long that's going to slide.   
> As always; I hope you've enjoyed the chapter :) If you'd like to scream at me here, comments are always welcomed, or you can come find me on Tumblr at scarlet-mangata.


	3. of coffee and alchemy

**06.34**

**spiderman v.2.0:** Hen? You still on for a morning run?

 **mother hen:** Of course. I am finding my coat and I will join you.

 **chaser <3:** mmmmmhol upw has this abt mornin

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Go back to bed, Chaser, we’re headin out for our shfts

 **chaser <3:** oh

 **chaser <3:** OH WAIT

 **chaser <3:** imgra bing my hoodie gimme a sev

 **mother hen:** You do not have to, Chase.

 **chaser <3:** want to tho and thats the diff

 **jay:** Oh! An excursion? Where to?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** ,,,mcdonalds

 **marv:** Couldn’t pick somewhere classier? Tous les Jours has a better selection.

 **chaser <3:** marvin, light of my life

 **chaser <3:** hv u ever known us to be classy

 **marv:** Jay is. Henrik could be. You two, though?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** for someone who is ragging on shitty one dollar mcmuffins bc we’re broke, you’re dressing up extremely quickly

 **marv:** Someone has to make sure you don’t poison yourselves.

 **spiderman v.2.0:** <3

 **mother hen:** Do hurry up, yes?

 **chaser <3**: comING

**\--**

**07.58**

**chaser <3:** im TELLING you mickey d’s wouldnt know what coffee is if it bit them in the arse

 **chaser <3:** its basically water with cffeine supplements!!!

 **jay:** Chase, my friend, it is merely coffee.

 **chaser <3:** you don’t have rights you like oatmeal raisin

 **spiderman v.2.0:** yeah Chase it’s just coffee :P

 **chaser <3:** **you.**

 **chaser <3:** mickey d’s isnt EVEN coffee

 **spiderman v.2.0:** sorry I can’t hear you over over the sweet sweet sound of cheap caffeine that’s sugary enough not to shrivel your taste buds immediately

 **chaser <3:** that’s because it’s NOT COFFEE

 **chaser <3:** GOOD COFFEE AND TEA IS SAVORY

 **chaser <3:** its not our fault if ur tastebuds are basically only tuned to bread and water

 **spiderman v.2.0:** oh I’m sorry, did Chase Brody, the man who cries at a single pepper flake, just roast my tastebuds

 **spiderman v.2.0:** cranky because you can’t enjoy the cheap delights of one dollar coffee, are we?

 **chaser <3:** see if i make u hot chocolate

 **marv:** Boys, boys. Both of your tastebuds are in absolutely atrocious state, don’t worry.

 **chaser <3:** oh thats rich

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Coming from the asshole who won’t drink wine unless it’s been rotting for at least a century and absolutely pungent

 **marv:** I have taste!

 **chaser <3:** you think aged cheese (the stinkier the better) is the height of luxury, fuck off

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Npt to mention you drown your food in sauce, you barely taste the meal underneath the sauce

 **chaser <3**: the waiters shld be asking u if u want a little food with your sauce

 **jay:** Oh dear.

 **marv:** Don’t “oh dear” me, Jem.

 **jay:** You did jump in the middle of the fight. I’m not sure what you were expecting!

 **chaser <3:** and so the tables turn

 **marv:** Don’t you start as well. I’ll turn right back around- Hen, are you off the floor, today?

 **mother hen:** Hiding with our research, eh?

 **marv:** I swear to the stars-

 **mother hen:** Yes, I am. Our usual lab remains open.

 **spiderman v.2.0:** “Lab” it’s the fuckin basement, Schneeps

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Your slightly illegal, secret basement doubling as a lab

 **chaser <3:** wait wait wait

 **chaser <3:** secret?

 **marv:** I mean, it’s not really a secret. It is- well, was- on the floorplans, it’s just… people forgot about it.

 **jay:** And I’m sure that you had no hand in helping them.

 **marv:** Innocent until proven guilty, darling.

 **marv:** Hen, I’ll be there once I see them off. I wanted to ask you a couple questions regarding the power it would take to sustain the kind of loop that you’ve proposed, and get you to check over the arithmancy that I’ve worked out.

 **mother hen:** You’ve already worked out the circles, then?

 **marv:** Not all of them. Only the keystones, and even then I’m not too sure that those are stable enough, let alone able to support the energy output that’d be needed to keep the reaction going. I think I’ve figured out the proper angles, I just need you to check for any possible feedback loops that might collapse the whole system, and whether or not all of the heat energy has been properly accounted for. I don’t need the circles melting on me.

 **chaser <3:** that was a whole paragraph of very impressive words with zero cntext

 **mother hen:** Not that out of the ordinary. Did you fix the overlap of two of the systems? You wanted to interlink the earthen circle with the water-based sigils, if I was not mistaken, which normally wouldn’t be an issue if you didn’t rely so heavily on elements such as sodium and potassium; you’ll wind up blowing a hole in the whole machination.

 **marv:** Oh, no, I sorted that out a while ago. Made it fuel for the fire, so to speak, funneled the resulting energy into the rest of the circles. Waste not, want not.

 **mother hen:** Clever. It could work.

 **marv:** I do try, darling.

 **chaser <3:** ok ok we get ut u nerds

 **chaser <3:** marv go b4 u wear a hole in the universe with ur extrapalanr scheming or whatnot n pass our love on to hen

 **marv:** ...That’s not at all what’s going on, but I do appreciate the thought, darling.

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Someday you’ve gotta teach us more about this alchemy stuff :P it looks like fascinating shit honestly

 **marv:** If you can sit still long enough to listen? Absolutely.

 **jay:** Good luck! Do fill us in later, yes?

 **marv:** Of course. Good luck kiss? C’mere.

 **chaser <3:** gay

 **marv:** Whatever tipped you off? Was it the engagement rings? Perhaps the physical affection?

 **chaser <3:** listen,

 **chaser <3:** all of it

 **chaser <3**: smartass

 **marv:** Your smartass, darling, just as you are my sunshine.

 **chaser <3:** ghats especially gay, holy shit

 **chaser <3:** aght good luck kiss fr u too

 **spiderman v.2.0:** I’m giving one in spirit! Love you :P

 **marv** : Love you too, darling.

 **marv:** See you all tonight, no?

 **jay:** Preferably not at three in the morning, hm? You do need your sleep, both of you.

 **marv:** No guarantees, but we’ll try. I’m rather fond of my beauty sleep, you know.

**\--**

**03.43**

**marv:** ....Who’s walking around the stairs?

 **mother hen:** I thought you said nobody remembered this place? The wards are up, yes?

 **marv:** They are, and- gods below!

 **mother hen:** Scheißkerl-

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Woah, chill, ‘s just me, guys. Why’re you still here? It’s nearly four in the morning. Jay asked me if I’d check in on you guys on my way back from patrol.

 **marv:** I was about to ask why you were here. Patrol ran that late?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** It was a rough night.

 **mother hen:** You didn’t get hurt, did you?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Don’t worry, it- it was a pretty standard patrol, Hen.

 **mother hen:** That’s not what I asked. Let us check you over and then we’re going back home.

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Hey, hold up, I said I’m- fuck, ow, what the fuck was that for?

 **marv:** You got burned? Hen, clean it and I can seal it?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** I said I could take care of it, honestly. This isn’t that bad for a patrol, and you guys are exhausted; you’ve been pouring a lot of magic and energy into the alchemy research.

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Marv, that means I’m literally forbidding you from wasting more magic on a minor burn.

 **marv:** It’s not wasting it if it’s healing you. Better handle it now before it slows you down later. And this isn’t minor in any sense of the word.

 **spiderman v.2.0:** I swear to- oh, motherfcuekr-

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Alittle warning, please?

 **mother hen:** My apologies, Jackie. It should be easing now.

 **marv:** Stay still-

 **spiderman v.2.0:** You two…

 **spiderman v.2.0:** ...Thank you. Let’s get you rested now? Marv, you especially look like you’re about to hit the floor.

 **marv:** It’s… fine. Let’s go.

**\--**

**04.12**

**private dm opened between jackie and jackson.**

**jackie:** you did that on purpose didn’t you

 **jackson:** I had an inkling, yes. You both needed someone to look out for you and take you home safely, and there was not much hope of Chase or I reaching you in time.

 **jackie:** ...In time?

 **jackson** : ...There are many paths. None of them came to fruition. How are Marvin and Henrik?

 **jackie:** I’m probably going to have to carry Marv soon, but they’re both okay, just exhausted.

 **jackson:** Good. Come home safely.

**\--**

**04.31**

**five guys chilling no feet apart because they’re quarantining together**

**mother hen** : Jamie? Chase? Are either of you up?

 **chaser <3:** by thedoor, need i topened?

 **mother hen:** Preferably. My hands are full, as are Jackie’s.

 **chaser <3:** got u

 **mother hen:** Thank you.

 **chaser <3:** course, go sleep, hen

**\--**

**04\. 45**

**chaser <3:** damn he’s out like a light

 **spiderman v.2.0:** Yeah, he tired himself out a lot today, between healing me and working on the alchemical stuff

 **chaser <3:** ...healin u?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** I just got burned a bit, it’s alright

 **spiderman v.2.0:** ...Chaser?

 **chaser <3**: you say hat every tme tbf

 **chaser <3:** how much did marv heal

 **spiderman v.2.0:** ...It’s just scarred over now, see?

 **chaser <3:** ...thats a big burn, jackie. that shits bigger than both of my hands

 **chaser <3:** u need to be more careful

 **chaser <3:** if marv or hen isnt there to heal?

 **spiderman v.2.0:** I’m as careful as can be, Chaser, and I can look out for myself. But this stuff… someone has to do it.

 **chaser <3:** ...i kno

 **chaser <3:** uve said that before but it doesnt make us worry less.

 **chaser <3:** ...come sleep now? everybody else’s crashed

 **spiderman v.2.0:** ‘course. Is it another large-group?

 **chaser <3:** benefits of winter: yes

 **spiderman v.2.0:** sweet. let’s go?

 **chaser <3:** hell yes

 **chaser <3:** gnight, jackie. love you.

 **spiderman v.2.0** : Love you too, Chaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you enjoyed the gays.png as always, there... was supposed to be an overarching plot here and there but right now this is just an excuse for shameless fluff, so y'all are along for the ride with me. i also absolutely love the idea of marvin and henrik nerding out together about science and magic and... yes. and their supportive boyfriends who sort of know what's going on but like being completely blown out of the water.... anyw!   
> enjoy as always, and if you liked this, you can find more of my writing on scarlet-mangata on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you've read this far; thank you so much, and I hope that you enjoyed this :P  
> If you want to read more, or just come scream at me, I can be found on Tumblr at scarlet-mangata!


End file.
